A Tsundere and an Otaku
by The Knight of Thirteen
Summary: Kagami's inner thoughts as she examines her feelings about her blue haired best friend. Will she be able to come to terms with what she's feeling, and will Konata feel the same way?


_**Hey. This is my first girl x girl pairing, and probably my only one. I have no problem reading some light girl x girl romance if it is well done and a pairing i could see, but i'm far from being a yuri fanboy. Lucky Star is the one and only exception so far. I just finsihed the series in three sittings and found myself very pleasantly surprised by how good it was, and more so by how much i like the pairing of Konata and Kagami. I've now gorged myself on Konami fluff for two days and decided to regurgitate some back into the pool. I hope it is alright, and any reviews are appreciated!**_

* * *

It was Friday evening. School was out, and Konata had invited me and Tsukasa to stay the weekend with her. Miyuki would have been invited too, but Konata already knew she had plans with her family. Konata's younger cousin was spending the weekend with Minami, and my sister was going to visit our grandparents, so it looked like it would just be the two of us.

Of course, this wasn't really anything new. We'd been hanging out together since the day we met. As much as she got on my nerves, and as much as I lectured her and snapped at her, we had been fast friends, and had only grown closer over the years. Sometimes it amazed me.

If I was amazed by the longevity of our strange friendship, words do not exist to describe how outsiders must see us. Two girls, seemingly always at each others throats, but always standing beside each other. It's just cause they don't understand what real friendship means.

We really are inseparable in some ways. It would be hard to really define either of us without the other. We're so much a part of each others lives at this point, it would be unthinkable to imagine life without her, and I like to think she feels the same about me.

At first, we were only close to each other, but throughout high school, that changed. Now, her father isn't surprised at all to find me walking through the door after school as if I lived their, and the same happens at my house with Konata. My sisters and parents all treat her like she is part of the family.

We're seniors now. We've been friends for about three years, and it has been a very interesting three years. And by now, I expected our friendship to be pretty well set in stone. Until I started noticing things.

It started with tiny little observations about my otaku friend. Normally, she was loud, forward, confident, silly, lazy, and obsessive. She loved to tease me, she loved anime, games, manga, and all of the related merchandise. She hates doing her homework, even though she is very smart, and always ends up coming to me for help. She is always so laid back and cheerful and happy. She seems to live in her own happy little world.

But sometimes she's different. Like when she's writing, or when she is sleeping, or the very few times she's actually lost her temper. However, most recently, it happened when I turned the tables on her teasing. She didn't see that one coming. Neither did I.

_It was a normal day, and the four of us were sitting together for lunch. Konata had brought her usual meal of milk and junk food. I opened the lunch I had packed to find a surprise. It was not the lunch I remembered packing. I looked over at my sister to find that she had the same problem. We both had two very unhealthy bags of junk. Chips, juice, chocolate, and fruit gummies._

_It took me a moment to figure it out. My two older sisters, the lazy bums, had swapped our lunches with theirs! I remember thinking it was weird that morning when they had watched me pack my lunch with envy. I had taken the last of the leftovers and split them with my twin. Now we had the diet of two rushed college girls._

_I sighed in defeat and opened the chips. They were really good... But then I saw Konata staring at me with an amused grin. I glared at her._

"_What?!" I demanded. She giggled._

"_Don't get all crabby! I was just thinking how many calories that meal must have. It's worse than mine! I'm glad to see you've become less self conscious!" She was still grinning at me as my cheeks turned red and I prepared to knock her on the head with her own empty milk bottle._

_Then she was leaned in uncomfortably close and stared into my eyes. I knew it was just to get a reaction out of me and possibly to dissuade me from smacking her. I felt myself begin to blush, and decided to fight fire with fire._

"_Hey there Konata, It's been a while since I had you this close. Will this be a repeat of last time? I hope so." I purred as sensually and seductively as I could. I managed to keep my voice steady and my face under control as I blushed even brighter at my own words. _

_Her face turned from teasing and cheerful to shocked and a little curious, maybe even embarrassed. She sat back slowly in her own seat before shaking her head and fixing her grin back on her face._

"_Wow Kagamin I didn't know you had it in you! I guess you win this round." She picked the bottle form my hand and bonked herself once with it."I concede defeat!" She dramatically fell from her chair and lay lifeless on the floor. I poked her with my toe._

"_Get up lazy. The floor's dirty. What's the matter, can't handle a little of your own medicine?" I'm trying to suppress a grin of my own now, determined to remain calm, cool, and collected. She just cracks one eye and sticks her tongue out at me._

"_Hmph! And here I thought my tsundere was growing a sense of humor!" She got back up and soon the whole incident seemed forgotten._

I smiled at the memory. I had no idea that I had that in me either. Since then, I had never replied to her like that again, reserving myself to my usual methods of retaliation. Mainly, smacking her when she got in my bubble, or mocking her height when she brought up my weight. It was just the way we were.

It was these little things that I noticed about her, though, that led to a few realizations about myself. I found my best friend to be attractive. I found her to be truly dear to me, despite all logic. I always feel better when I am with her. From these observations, I came to one conclusion. And it scared me to death.

I reach her door and don't even bother knocking. I had a key to the house, and she knew I was coming over. I entered the house to find her and her father sitting together in front of the TV. When she saw me, the younger otaku grinned and scooted to the side, leaving room for me to sit beside her on the padding.

"What are you guys watching?" I sat in the spot that was offered and took a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the floor before them.

"It's called Azumanga Daioh! We just started it and we're only a few episodes in, but it is so funny!"

"What's it about?" I watch the show and find myself slightly lost. It could just be the show is confusing, but I'll give it the benefit of finding out first.

"Well it is about a class of students in high school. That short one is ten years old, and a prodigy! And the one with the vacant expression is a student who just moved in from Osaka. And the tall one is really shy and loves cats, and the girl staring at her has a major crush on her. The one with the glasses is the typical voice of reason, and the one from Osaka I already pointed out is the airhead." She pointed to the characters as they appeared on the screen.

I found myself smiling as the characters interacted, and found myself liking a few of the characters.

"Wow, Kaorin is crazy about Sakaki..." I comment, and Konata looks at me with a curious expression. It is almost instantly replaced with an all knowing smile. After all, this is anime, and no one knows anime like her.

"I don't think they get together. It sorta sucks, they are really cute together. But it wasn't really under that category when I found it. There is a lot of fan material with them together though, so you can pretend it is canon." I stared at her and then shook my head.

"You talk like you've already seen the show." She just grins wider.

"I put a lot of time and effort into researching the shows I plan to watch!" I roll my eyes and turn back to see the episode end.

"Well, I think I'm going to go get some work done before bed, so you two have fun." Konata's father gets up and leaves the room, picking up his lap top from the table and vanishing into his room. That's the way it usually goes. Unless Konata or I ask him to stay and play a board game with us, he tries to stay out of our hair.

"Hey Konata, I never knew you like lesbian couples in your anime." It seemed innocent enough to me.

"It depends. I don't like lesbian pairings any more or more often than straight pairings, but I don't really like them less either. As long as they go well together, I am pretty open to most of them. Why? What's your opinion on the subject?" Leave it to her to start a legitimately serious conversation over an anime.

"I think as long as the two are in love, there isn't anything wrong with it." I tried not to blush as a few very inappropriate images flashed into my mind. Why did I have to start feeling this way? What did I do to deserve this? I sighed and then started to climb the stairs to Konata's room. She followed.

"Interesting. I guess I sort of always imagined you being a little more uptight about that sort of thing. You just keep surprising me!" She rushed past me and dashed to her room. She closed the door and apparently held it, since I found a lot of resistance to me pushing it open.

"Hey! Let me in!" I glared at the door.

"Before you may come into my bedroom, you have to answer one question honestly." I groaned.

"Well? What's the question?" I tap my foot impatiently as my friend giggles.

"If you were playing a dating sim, which girl would you pick? The tsundere, airhead, moe, otaku or something else entirely?" I blush and put my hands over my face, knowing she can't see through the door.

"Why am I answering this?"

"Because you want to sleep in here, and I want to know." I could practically hear her grinning.

"Fine... I would have to say 'other'. Now let me in." She cracked the door and glared at me.

"You so totally just took the easy way out." The glare broke and she grinned. "I bet you'd go after another tsundere, like yourself." I scowl at her and step past her, tossing my things into the corner.

"Well what about you?" She looked thoughtful at that.

"I dunno. It's hard to pick. I've played every path, and it just depends on the game. I usually like one more than the rest out of each game." She shakes her head and sits down on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest, then stretching explosively. "I've probably picked the moe character more often than anything else."

"Interesting. So what are we gonna do for the rest of the evening? We've got a couple more hours before we should get ready for bed." I was trying not to read too much into what she had just said, but I couldn't help but imagine our tall, bespectacled, moe friend stealing the object of my affection.

"Hmmm... We'd have to go downstairs to play most of my games... So I guess something on the computer. I'm surprised you aren't nagging me about homework yet." I glare at her.

"I don't nag you that much. You'd get better grades if I did." She laughed at that and flopped back on her mattress. I went to the closet and took the futon out, spreading it out on the ground and stretching out. Suddenly there was a weight on my back. A warm, blue haired weight.

"Oh Kagamin, my grades are perfectly fine! I should be able to even get into a reasonable university. All thanks to your help." She gave me one of her rare sincere looks. I smiled at her. It was moments like that that were making my mind feed me images of her in more... intimate situations.

"Well you're welcome, and I figured we could put homework off a bit, just this once. We got a really small assignment anyway. Now get off me you lump!" She just repositioned herself and relaxed on top of me. I blushed furiously as I felt her curves mold to mine. I buried my face in the mattress, pretending to smother myself.

"Oh relax Kagamin! You carry yourself around all the time, what harm is little old me going to do?" I growled and rolled over, letting her fall off me.

"Well my weight is spread out across more than three feet, so you seem a lot heavier. She stuck out her tongue and sat beside me.

"Have you ever thought of writing fan fiction?" I could only stare at the girl in awe of her randomness.

"First, no, not really. I've never been much of a writer. Second, what on earth made you think of that?" She grinned and laid on her back beside me, looking up at me.

"I was just thinking, you can tell a lot about a person by the way they see others, and I thought that since you don't play online games much, reading something you write would be a pretty cool way to get a glimpse inside your mind." I looked at her again to see if she was serious. She was still smiling, but it wasn't as mischievous as usual.

"Well... What if I did write a story? I probably wouldn't do fan fiction. I think I'd start with something original. Maybe just a group of friends in high school. And I'd probably have to come to you for advice sometimes. You play all the dating sims so you'd be able to help me through writing any romance parts." I was thinking at full speed now, trying to steer the conversation in the direction I wanted it to go.

"Hmmm... Would you make it a straight or lesbian couple? Or maybe gay, if you're into that?" I blushed and felt completely justified this time. Images of a very graphic scene I had stumbled across at a comic convention flashed before my eyes. I shuddered.

"No... I don't think that is really my thing. To be honest, I don't really know that much about guys, since I always hang around single girls. I'd probably make it two girls." She looked at the ceiling, thinking for a moment before responding.

"Alright, well describe the two girls. How would they get together?" It was my turn to think about it. I knew what I wanted to say, but I had to be careful. I didn't want her to catch on until I was ready.

"Well, one of the girls will be a tsundere, that way you can see all the ways I am not one, and the other will be a lazy otaku. And the tsundere will realize her feelings first, but I'm not sure where to go from there. What do you think?" I looked down at my friend, hoping I haven't given too much away. She still looks completely immersed in the fictional world I'm weaving around her. Maybe I should give writing a try.

"How close are the two before the tsundere starts liking the otaku? That is a really important detail." I wondered briefly what was going inside that head of hers. Was she sorting through her piles and piles of anime and manga records looking for information on the scenario I was describing?

"They're very close. Best friends. As close as family. Inseparable." A perplexed look crosses her face.

"Well that seems like it would be resolved way too easily. If they are that close, the tsundere should just tell her friend how she feels. The otaku is probably completely oblivious. The worst case is the otaku would reject her and they would stay friends." I giggled, thinking how she had just called herself clueless without knowing it.

"Maybe I'll have to change the story to add more conflict. On to another topic, if you had to tell someone you liked them, but you were really nervous about what their reaction would be, how would you tell them?" She gave me a curious look, then grinned.

"I'd definitely do it in cosplay! Try and get them to dress up to, and then ease them into the idea through the act so that it didn't feel like I was just dumping it on them." I smiled and then looked down at her.

"Well if it were me, I'd follow the same principal, but I might talk about it with them like it were two fictional characters having a romantic struggle, and not me and them. Like maybe fan fiction." There. I'd put it out there. Now I just had to wait for her to connect the dots.

She sat up slowly and stared at me, open mouthed. I turned red and looked away.

"Kagami... Do you really mean what I think you mean?" I nodded without turning back to her. She had called me Kagami instead of Kagamin... She didn't do that often anymore. Was that good or bad?

"So... What are you going to do?" I was trying not to shake. I was terrified. Despite what she said before, I knew there was every chance of her refusing to speak to me again.

"I'm going to go shower. I over slept this morning and didn't get to, and I feel like crap if I don't shower at least once a day. You don't have to wait up. I'll give you a solid answer in the morning. I just need some time to think, alright?" I turned to face her and the look on her face made my heart rate double.

She was pink to her ears and had a strange look on her face, as if a hundred emotions where struggling to get out at once. She was absolutely beautiful when her guard was down.

"Alright Konata."

I changed into my pajamas as soon as she went to the bathroom, and then turned off the lights, curling up under the blanket on the futon. Had I just alienated my best friend? Had I just asked out my best friend? What would I do when she gave me her answer, whatever it would be?

It felt like hours before she returned, but I knew it had only been twenty minutes. I heard her walk carefully across the room, taking care not to step on me. I heard her sit on her bed.

"Kagami, are you still awake?" I thought about pretending I wasn't, but I couldn't lie to her.

"Yeah."

"Alright. I... I care about you more than anything and anyone. You're everything to me. I couldn't imagine losing you and continuing on. You mean more to me than words can describe. And... I think you're really attractive. I'm not sure what I feel besides that, but... if you are willing to see if our friendship can be something more, then so am I."

I couldn't believe my ears. I rolled over and looked at her. She slid off her bed and sat directly beside me. I studied her carefully, making sure to commit the look of complete honesty and openness to memory in case I never got to see that from her again, then I leaned forward and kissed her.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting us both fall gently onto the futon. We pulled apart after only a few seconds. She smiled at me.

"Kagamin, I love you. As a friend, and as a sister I've never had, and maybe as more. Thank you for sticking with me. I'd be lost without you." She whispered it to me so softly I could barely hear, but I knew I'd never forget a word of it.

"I love you too, Konata. As everything that you are, because you are everything to me." She kissed me lightly again and then cuddled up to me.

"I'm sleeping down here with you. It's nice and warm down here." I smiled as the small otaku made herself comfortable a her breathing soon became slow and even. I thought my twin and Miyuki. They were never going to believe this... Oh well. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. For now, I don't have a care in the world.

* * *

_**Read and Review! Love it? Hate it? Think i should never write again? Suggestions, comments, or requests? Leave a review!**_


End file.
